Noire vs Noctis Lucus Caelum
Description This One Minute Melee features Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia and Noctis from Final Fantasy XV. These overpowered black garbed sword wielders are about to clash in an effort to protect their kingdoms. Which leader will prevail in the end? Note: (Parenthesis + italics = Inner Monologue) Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Tartarus- Approaching the top floor ''Cue Music 1 She had no idea why, but everything was starting to fall apart around her. Everybody had realized that their world and many others were about to come to an abrupt end. The very fabric of the multiverse had begun to unwind and perverse allowing denizens of multiple worlds to collide. And it got worse every minute."*huff* I hope everyone else is all right down there... Not that I particularly care... (Right, just keep telling yourself that)" Noire stated as she climbed the seemingly endless tower that had appeared in the middle of Gamindustri. Rumor was that the real benefactor behind this event was hiding out atop the tower. "Which is pretty cliche if I do say so myself." Noire suddenly responded to the narration. Hey, you're not supposed to see the damn script! "Hey, I only glanced over a few unimportant lines. Besides, what other reason could there be for characters coming from all over to climb this damn place?!" Fine, but I'll be watching you now. The moon's eerie yellow glow shined down on the CPU as she entered the next room. The tower itself seemed to inflict heavy fatigue on all who entered so she sat down by the window. "Uh! How many floors does one dungeon need to have?! Could the level design here be any lazier?!" The bells signalling the end of the world continued to chime in the background as she decided to move on, unaware of a strange shadowy presence following her... The Reaper took an advantage on the CPU's fatigued state, it had been hiding in the shadows steadily spamming one stat debuff after another. The deathly bag masked phantom floated up behind her, pointed its enormous revolver, and... *SLASH* The Reaper's body was torn apart. It let out a ghastly wail before disintegrating into nothing. "What the hell?!" Noire exclaimed as she immediately thrust her sword out behind her. "Hey, is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?" A mysterious black garbed stranger had arrived: Prince Noctis Lucus Caelum. She finally remembered that multiple reapers had been following her throughout Tartarus. "Oh... That's nice of you... (What the hell is going here?! Did some... GUY just save me?)" Noctis was being just as awkward in this situation. "(Hmm. I didn't think anybody else would make it up this far. But what's with the outfit? That can't really be practical for battle right?)" Cue Music 2 "Yeah well, I didn't really need that you damn scumbag! I actually have important things to do like saving my country." Noire suddenly screamed out. "Well, I'm here for that too. (Scumbag huh? Look who's talking, '''sexist'.) I suppose we could help each other out with that." Noctis replied as be started to continue his own trek. Noire may have been traveling with some nice male party members over her journey to Tartarus but she still held a massive sore spot for them. "Wait a minute... You weren't just staring at my chest just now were you!? Oh, I knew you were a f*cking pig!" Noire cried out as she drew her blade. "(''What the f*ck is wrong with this girl?!) What the hell?! Why would you even think anything like that?" Noctis yelled as he narrowly avoided a slash from the tsundere CPU. "I'm not you're damn enemy!" Noctis shouted as he summoned his own blade in his defense. "I know you're kind asshole! You're all the same!" Noire yelled as she prepared to rush the prince again. She really couldn't tell if she was being delirious but the only thing she did know was that it was time for an old fashioned sword fight. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 'Cue Music 3 Noire made the first move again, only to be parried by another summoned blade. Noire's speed was quite apparent to the young prince as he narrowly avoided a rapid series of thrusts. "Damn it! Not again!" He cursed as he noticed some of the fabric on his suit tear off. Noctis warped a short distance behind the lady and slashed her in the back three times. Looking for an easy way to flank him, the CPU leaped high into the air to ready a Volcano Dive. Another opportunity presented itself in Noctis's eyes. He threw a sword up to the ceiling and warped directly to it to intercept the CPU's jump. Noire was unable to react in time as she received a heavy kick to the face. Noctis summoned a spear to his hand and dropped to the floor with alarming speeds. Noire barely had the time to roll out of the way before the prince came crashing down. "Oh you have got to be kidding me..." She remarked as she looked down at the ground. Noctis's spear dive had cut off a small chunk of the tsundere's hair. She flip kicked him in the torso in a fit of rage as Noctis was recovering from the drop. The prince was sent skyward only for Noire to chase after him and deliver a swift series of sword swipes to him. The final blow nearly sent him flying out the window. Noctis clung to a nearby wall to save his life but the CPU continued to chase after him. Noctis quickly jumped out of the way and unleashed a storm of fire beneath him to counter the girl. Noctis followed after her, summoned a massive blade, and slammed her right into the opposite wall. "That's it. No more screwing around!" Noire yelled while taking an opportunity to buff her stats. She was engulfed in a flash of blinding light, forcing Noctis to shield his eyes. Noctis took the time to cure himself in anticipation. He had no idea what to expect next. When the CPU emerged once more, her appearance had changed entirely. HDD had taken effect and the girl was more pissed off than ever. Noctis could only look on with a mix of confusion and bewilderment. "What the hell?!" His mind could barely process what had just happened "Stop staring dammit!" Noire yelled before she rushed Noctis right out the window. Cue Music 4 "I'm not done yet! Infinite Slash!" Noctis took the full force of another devastating combo. "And don't come back!" The final blow had sent him hurtling down. "I don't think so!" Noctis summoned a whirlwind of blades around him and threw one up to reach the gloating CPU. Noctis dropped a bolt of lightning on the CPU to further aid his approach. Noire easily absorbed it with her blade but that left her wide open for attack. Noctis's circle of blades viciously assaulted the distracted CPU sending her flying off in the distance. Noctis warped behind her again to further continue his assault. Noire slammed into the side of Tartarus with a loud bang. Noctis used another Firaga spell to prevent her from taking another action before warping back to the tower's side. "(''Damn, pretty boy here is a lot better than I thought... Wait what did I just call him?)" Noire thought as she flew out of the range of Noctis's next attack. "So, are you going to stop bitching out now or do you want me to continue this?" Noctis warned as he prepared to hurl another blade. Noire responded by meeting his blade with her own. The two clashed blades once more. Noctis was running up the wall as Noire flew after him. Blows were exchanged faster than the eye could track, neither fighter could gain a significant advantage. Everything came to a standstill when they found themselves at the peak of Tartarus. Noire gained a slight upper hand by tackling Noctis onto the tower's peak. "Huh, why didn't I try that earlier? It would have made this trip so much easier." They both said out loud. Noire was getting impatient with her results though. Another wave of light surrounded her as she made one last transformation. "Oh great, another Super Saiyan transformation?" Noctis snarked as he took another moment to cure his injuries. I've had more than enough of this crap!" Both fighters yelled as they prepared for another clash. '''TIME'S RUNNING OUT! The ensuing conflict was nigh impossible for the normal eye to track. Noctis's constant teleporting combined with his telekinetic arsenal of weapons was proving quite a surprising match for the all powerful Goddess. However, both sword wielders were tiring rather quickly. This duel would have to end now. Noctis tossed an enormous great sword at Noire and blasted her with another Thundaga before preparing form another strike. 3... Noire grabbed the blade for herself and sent it right back to its master. 2... Noctis ran along the blade as a makeshift platform to close the distance between the two. 1... Noire began spinning at the prince like a living drill as Noctis did the same thing with his collection of swords. KO! The final clash resulted in a large explosion sending both fighters right to the edges of Tartarus. Noire had been forced back into her human form as she nearly fell off the tower. Noctis had been blown further but he managed to stick a sword in a nearby ledge to save himself. Unfortunately, he was tired as all hell. His grip was weakening and he could hardly bring himself to leap back to the peak. It wasn't long before he fell completely... "HERE HOLD ON!" Cue Music 5 Noctis's face started burning red as he realized he looked up to see that Noire had barely managed to catch him. "Thanks. I appreciate that..." Noctis replied as he looked down to the clouds. "...No problem... But why are you looking down?" Noire asked. "YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT DAMMIT! (Seriously, this girl NEEDS a change of wardrobe.)" "...Oh... thanks... I guess..." Both raven haired individuals faces were red as a tomato as they realized their situation. "So how do you plan on getting us back up?" Noire silently slipped a piece of paper into his pocket before sighing. "What was that?" "You'll find out later." "Wow, that's just sickeningly sweet." "Hahahaha! Now that's rich!" "Hey, can we kill them now? I'm bored as all hell." The two swordmaster's attitudes shifted as they realized who the new voices belonged to. "So... any ideas now?" Noctis snarked once more. They're thoughts were interrupted once more my one more fierce cry... "ORPHEUS!" Cue Music 6 Results LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A TIE! (Though I guess Noire technically won. She was still physically on Tartarus after the final clash.) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music